


Drifting

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-01
Updated: 2008-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was cold and dark, and Ray was drowning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drifting

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Happy belated seekrit birthday to cysefin.
> 
> Prompt: air

It was cold and dark, and Ray was drowning.

He found that drowning wasn't really all that _bad_ , now that he'd moved past the panicking-and-fighting stage and into resignation. It was actually kinda peaceful and quiet. The cold water cradled him, surrounded him and weighed down his limbs so that he could only struggle half-heartedly. He let himself float, dreamily, drifting with the current.

Time seemed to have shifted and stretched, drawing out these last moments of his existence into a dark eternity. Ray had plenty of time to look back over what he'd done, how he'd lived, the few good things he'd done and all the mistakes he'd made, the wrongs he would have to leave unresolved.

It bothered him a lot, those things that he wouldn't be able to fix. Fraser's doing, he supposed. Since the very first day he'd met the Mountie he found himself trying to be a better detective, a better friend, a better person. Someone who deserved Fraser's friendship.

He really wished he could undo the things that he'd done that'd led them to pirate ships and drowning. Not for himself, but for Fraser. He wanted to go back and erase the look of hurt and betrayal that had flashed across Fraser's face when Ray had punched him. Fraser hadn't deserved that.

He could feel his blood moving sluggishly, his heart slowing. He closed his eyes against the swirling blackness of his regrets and relaxed, letting the frigid water take him. Drowning didn't seem so bad, after all. Calm and silent, safe from the pain of living.

-fin-


End file.
